


Obstacles

by Nelja



Series: Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est certaines circonstances où il est ennuyeux de dormir dans un dortoir piégé par un camarade qui surévalue beaucoup les risques d'invasion. Quand on veut retrouver sa petite amie, par exemple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacles

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Il y a sur le sol du dortoir dix points, invisibles quand la lumière est éteinte et peu visibles le jour, qui sont enchantés. Si on marche dessus, une sirène se déclenche. Bien sûr, ils sont disposés stratégiquement de façon à ce qu'on ne risque pas d'y marcher en allant aux toilettes, sauf Alastor, dont le lit est le plus proche de la porte. Mais Alastor n'irait jamais mettre un pied devant l'autre sans réfléchir à tous les dangers potentiels, et puis il sait mieux que personne où sont ces alarmes : c'est lui qui les y a mises. Il a bien sûr prévenu ses camarades de dortoir, mais dans l'obscurité c'est toujours périlleux de les retrouver, ou plutôt de ne pas les retrouver, quand on ne se dirige pas vers les toilettes mais vers la porte du dortoir.

Il est vrai que des Serpentard qui, pour garder leurs os entiers, ont tenu à garder l'anonymat avec la discrétion qui les caractérise, ont transformé tous ses livres et ses cahiers en serpents venimeux. Il est vrai que ces derniers ont jailli de son sac en plein cours de potion, et l'ont envoyé à l'infirmerie se gaver de contrepoison. Il est indéniable aussi que plusieurs de ses camarades sont venus le rejoindre avant que Mme McGonagall, la jeune professeur de métamorphose appelée à la rescousse, ne rende à ses livres leur forme originelle. (Et encore, malgré l'excellence de ses compétences, Alastor les manipule toujours avec de grandes précautions, comme s'ils allaient lui siffler dessus ou le mordre.) D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que les Serpentard s'amusent ainsi de la capacité d'Alastor à réagir au quart de tour. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre autant de précautions, pense égoïstement Arthur.

Le groupe entier des Serpentard ricanait, et Arthur et Marlène ont dû faire comprendre à Alastor qu'on n'extermine pas un quart de l'école. Non pas que l'idée ne soit pas tentante, mais ça ne se fait pas. Et on ne démolit pas non plus une enfant frêle qui a trois ans de moins que nous, même quand elle s'appelle Bellatrix Black, qu'elle rit plus fort que tous les autres en montrant ses belles dents blanches. Même quand elle est, malgré son jeune âge, le meneur habituel des intrigues de Serpentard, la fierté de sa maison, celle qui leur fait gagner le plus de points, la Sang-pur qui a décrété, le jour de sa Répartition, que la honte serait éternelle sur sa maison si jamais un membre de sa famille allait ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Finalement, au lieu de l'assassiner, Alastor a installé ce dispositif complexe, fait pour empêcher une vague menace connue sous le nom de "les Serpentard" de venir troubler son sommeil, et qui en ce moment est en train d'empêcher Arthur Weasley de rejoindre nuitamment et secrètement l'élue de son coeur.

Arthur fait un tour pour éviter la cinquième des marques, en faisant attention ce faisant de ne pas piétiner la sixième. Il veille ensuite à ne pas se cogner le petit orteil ou le genou contre le pied du lit. Ce n'est pas un piège d'Alastor. Ce n'est, a priori, pas non plus spécifique à Poudlard, comme les escaliers qui se déplacent et les tableaux qui servent de gardiens. C'est juste qu'Arthur a pour habitude involontaire de se cogner contre tous les coins de meuble, quelle que soit leur origine, leur taille ou leur forme, y compris le jour. Ce qui ne veut pas dire, bien sûr, que la nuit arrange quoi que ce soit, au contraire.

Enfin, avec un soupir de soulagement, il arrive au niveau de la porte. Ou plutôt, à quelques mètres de la porte, car il y a encore quelques obstacles à affronter. Tout d'abord, cette infâme chose vivante qui a l'air d'une innocente plante grimpante et qui n'attend que le passage d'un être remuant pour l'emprisonner dans ses vrilles. Depuis dix nuits, le chat de Caius en a une peur bleue et refuse de l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres, ce qui limite beaucoup ses déplacement dans le dortoir. Heureusement, ce n'a pas été le plus difficile. Arthur sait, pour l'avoir demandé en cachette au professeur de botanique, que l'odeur d'orange repousse cette plante, et il lui suffit d'un sort appris en bibliothèque pour la faire piteusement replier ses feuilles : "Passez, je vous prie." semble-t-elle dire.

Mais le plus difficile reste à faire. La poignée du dortoir, le premier rempart (qui est le dernier pour Arthur), est enchantée par un sort qui colle à la porte toute personne qui la touche. Pour le désamorcer tous les matins, Alastor utilise un mot de passe connu de lui seul. On a essayé de lui faire remarquer qu'il pourrait au moins le donner à ses camarades de dortoir, pour les cas d'urgence, ou du moins n'ensorceler la poignée que de l'extérieur. Mais il a reniflé. Après un feu nourri de questions "Tu n'as pas confiance en nous, ou quoi ?", il leur a expliqué à voix basse l'existence d'un sort de contrôle mental appelé Imperium, que ses parents avaient vu utiliser lors de la guerre contre Grindelwald, le sorcier qui a soutenu l'Allemagne Moldue jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore le vainque en 45. Cela permet d'influencer un ennemi pour le plier à sa volonté. En tout cas, il a été ferme : personne ne connaîtra le mot de passe. Arthur se demande s'il a vraiment confiance en eux et si le sort d'Imperium n'est pas qu'un prétexte. Existe-t-il seulement de tels sorts ?

En tout cas, cette poignée a donné à Arthur du fil à retordre. Il essayait des mots de passe tels que "A mort les Serpentard", le genre qu'Alastor pourrait aimer, mais cela ne sert rien s'il n'ose pas ensuite tourner la poignée pour voir si le mot de passe était le bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'en fouillant dans les livres, il tombe sur une variante d'"Alohomora" qui, non contente de déverrouiller les portes, les entrebaille légèrement. Il est heureux qu'il aie fini par trouver : jamais il n'avait autant travaillé pour aucun devoir imposé, sauf peut-être en Etude des Moldus.

S'il était considéré comme normal pour deux élèves de Poudlard de s'embrasser en d'autres circonstances que lors des sorties à Pré-au-lard (c'est-à-dire environ une fois par mois), peut-être Arthur n'aurait-il pas besoin d'en recourir à de telles extrémités. Peut-être une loyauté absolue envers tous les règlements, la peur d'être surpris ou des hormones très paresseuses peuvent-elles permettre à deux adolescents qui s'aiment de ne pas aller se retrouver après le couvre-feu. Mais rien de tout cela ne pourra bloquer Arthur ou Molly, et quelques pièges particulièrement vicieux n'y feront rien non plus. Le sort d'ouverture de portes fonctionne, et Arthur vérifie que Molly est seule dans la pièce (que deviendra sa réputation de pure jeune fille si on la surprend !) avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser.

Elle rit doucement. "Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, Arthur Weasley ?"

Il lui racontera, plus tard, quand ils auront satisfait leur soif de contact physique et discuteront longuement devant les flammes du foyer. Mais pour l'instant, il n'a pas envie de parler, et il lui murmure à l'oreille, avec une ironie tendre : "Juste quelques petits obstacles."


End file.
